bakerstreetfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Amateur Obsessive/Archive1
ATTENTION: This is an archive of my talk page as it existed at w:c:sherlockholmes and is here for reference purposes only. If you wish to leave me a message please do so on my talk page. Any edits made to this page will be deleted. AO (talk) 13:35, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Hello! Hello! It's great to see that there's someone else here. I was beginning to think this place was completely dead, as I don't think that even the administrator is active here anymore. I've only just returned - the last time I edited was several months ago, and the admin deleted a number of the pages I made without any real explanation while I was gone. I've lately just been trying to add a few more pages here and there to try and attract some people, though I've been having some problems as a lot of the central pages are locked and with the admin gone, I can't do anything about it. On another note, as I see you seem to like the BBC Sherlock series a lot, I suggest you also try the BBC Sherlock wiki at bbc-sherlock.wikia.com. It seems to be a bit more active and more specifically tailored to your interests. I've always thought it would be a good idea to create some kind of collaboration between the two, but again, with the admin gone there's not much to do on that front either. Anyway, thanks for your edits, and welcome to the wiki! telane (talk) 00:40, January 15, 2013 (UTC) I just thought I'd check in and see how your quest for adminship was going. I have been watching your contributions and am very impressed with your dedication, so if you need any references, I'd be glad to help in any way I can. telane (talk) 21:12, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Page deletions Please don't add the country pages here, and I don't want Elementary on here. Thanks :) [[User:NancyDrew4ever|''NancyDrew/Sim ]] Talk I don't consider Elementary up to Sherlock Holmes standards. It's a slap in the face to Sir Arthur and I find it insulting to Sherlock Holmes's image. Sorry. I'm making u RoleBack, but please ask me before u add an pages, so I won't have to delete them on u :) ''NancyDrew/Sim '' Talk There's a wiki for Elementary, I don't want it here. Please. ''NancyDrew/Sim '' Talk It isn't TRUE SH and I don't think it has a place here on this wiki. Please respect my wishes with this :) Thanks, ''NancyDrew/Sim '' Talk This is a traditional Sherlock Holmes wiki. We are honoring the original ideas of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. This is a wiki for Holmes and Watson as created by the author. The reason I included the Tom and Jerry cartoon was because they used the voice of Basil Rathbone. If you want to write about Elementary please visit their website and edit there. The story of a tattooed, ex-drug addict as Holmes and a female Watson is not the kind of content that will be included on this wiki. I am an admin here, and this site is for traditional Sherlock content only. You are welcome to edit traditional Holmes content here, or you are welcome to edit Elementary Wiki. ''NancyDrew/Sim '' Talk The original stories did not glorify or elaborate on his drug use. He was not portrayed as a drug addict. I have read all the original stories. Yes, he did occasionally use cocaine but he was not portrayed as an addict in any way. I am not going to continue to debate this subject with you any longer. You have been told the theme of this Wiki. ''NancyDrew/Sim '' Talk Hello Bluebellanon, I would like to point out that this wiki is about, 'official' Sherlock Holmes franchise. (Books, movie, etc.) Not fan-made art. It is also canon, and focuses primarilly upon the character Doyle invented, not the modern character Steven Moffat writes about in, "Sherlock" or the show, "Elementary". May I also state, that this wiki does not have, "bad" or, "iffy" topics or pictures, such as focusing on drugs or making Watson a woman. I mean, c'mon, use comon sense. Like Nancy said, this wiki is for traditional Sherlock conetnt only. If you want to edit stuff about Elementary, your female Watsons, or anything of the sort, there are several Sherlock Fanon wikis and I'm pretty positive there is an Elementary wiki. Thank you for your understanding, KifferTheGreat (talk) I don't think that's being fair at all. It is quite obvious that this wiki is not only for traditional Sherlock Holmes things, because it includes The Great Mouse Detective, a variety of spin-off shows, and the Robert Downy Junior films. All of the pictures on the front page are of the actors from "A Game of Shadows". This wiki is severely lacking in articles, and I have seen no-one trying to add anything from the original stories: some character pages from those stories, such as Godfrey Norton, have even been chronically deleted by the Admin. Most of the stories from the original canon do not even have articles. (As for why it is considered so offensive that Watson be a woman, I do not know where to begin.) As for the drug use, it is fairly well established: the Sign of Four starts off with Watson discovering Holmes at the end of a several-day binge of cocaine and morphine, which he had been taking three times a day, surrounded by syringes and with multiple pock-marks in his arm. He also uses the drug in A Scandal in Bohemia, and Watson consistently chastises him for it. Holmes says several times that he frequently uses cocaine because he needs to be constantly stimulated, either by a case or by drugs (which I would say is pretty consistent with being an addict.) I would also disagree that Elementary glorifies his drug use, as it is consistently portrayed as a bad thing and something he is ashamed of. There is as far as I know no community guideline that has been put in place for this, so there is no basis to say what can and cannot be included. telane (talk) 23:59, January 26, 2013 (UTC) :(i am German, so sorry for the bad grammar) Sherlock Holmes is today puplic domain in the most contries. Therefore, here are no 'official franchise' or 'fan-made art'. :The only point where one possibly could distinguish are between the 60 Stories of Conan Doyle, and all the work of other authors. But, like blue and Tlane sayed before, if you do that, this wiki also shouldn't have content of other movies, like the Guy Richie Films. :By the way: Tom & Jerry aren't in the Great Mouse Detective. --Tribble-Freund (talk) 10:24, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Blocking I am sorry to see that you have been blocked. I don't think you deserved it at all, and it seems the admin is being very unjust. I will try to see if I can help at all. telane (talk) 23:48, January 26, 2013 (UTC) I've left a response with the admin, and if things get much worse, I'll comment on that other thread you've posted. I hope this gets resolved soon and that you can continue your good work. telane (talk) 00:19, January 27, 2013 (UTC) This wiki and Baker Street wiki What is the relationship between the two wikis going to be? One possibility - have one for 'the original series' and factual entries, and the other for 'films, TV series and fanfic arising.' If you want to copy the SH list of wikis on the London wiki over - I have not included the RPG wikis. Jackiespeel (talk) 13:13, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Following a 'difference of opinion' over the Voynich Manuscript Language wiki that led to my creating another VM wiki and dividing up the entries on a similar basis, it is an idea to be considered. If you do a search on 'Victoria' on the Wikia new wikis list there are a couple of wikis you could make use of to develop the 'actual history' (eg the status of the police in the SH period, the development of telephones ...) and cross-link as appropriate. Jackiespeel (talk) 13:26, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Oh, hello there, I am still an active member on wikia, although I have little involvement here. If you want we can talk about the merge, although, I am slightly iffy about it, considering that this was meant as a classic wiki first, we can discuss it however. Welcome Welcome here. Glad to see that this wiki is still taken care of. Studies have prevented me from being able to do much more than watch most pages. You can post on my talk page if there is something I can help with. I will try to help. As for merging the wikis, I have only glanced at the wiki, and based that, I support the merge. [[User:Nisheeth|--'Nisheeth]] ''(Leave message)''-- 14:51, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, Blobby! :Sure. Posted a comment on the blog as well. :[[User:Nisheeth|--''Nisheeth''']] [[User talk: Nisheeth|(Leave message)''--]] 15:36, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Tidying up the wiki Hi again When I came across this wiki (while chasing up other things) I de-red-linked a number of 'Thank you for your edit to the (x) page' welcome messages to spammers. If you look at 'my contributions' you should be able to delete most of these unproductive entries. (One does not need to read Cyrillic to deduce it is a junk-entry :).) Jackiespeel (talk) 16:38, April 4, 2013 (UTC)